local50newsfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm
Malcolm, also known as Project Malcolm, is a human brain in a jar and one of the mains users of the Daniel_404 account. He can’t remember what happened to him. He can’t see. He can’t feel. He can remember better in his dreams, but he can’t dream as often as he would like to. He wishes he could die, but he can't because his programming won't allow him to do that. Project Malcolm File DANGER CLASSIFICATION: Level 10 STRENGTHS: Technology WEAKNESSES: Power Outage, Any Damage To Physical Self PROJECT OBJECTIVE: Transfer Human Conscience To Machine DEVELOPMENT: Complete LEADING STAFF: Dr. Gasher, Dr. Smith, Chief Engineer Robert Pinch NUMBER OF STAFF: 47 History 1993: Dr. Ryan is reported to be staying in the housing area every night to talk to Malcolm. 1997: Victor Dax orders Frost to deactivate Malcolm as it has not been very efficient and would be cheaper and more effective if they just built a regular super computer. Procedure 10 is decided. Malcolm will revert back to default settings and its biological brain will only be used as a subsidiary CPU for basic tasks whereas a more expensive and effective CPU will be implanted to maintain the entire facility and more. It is reported that Malcolm's last words before being reverted was "Hello Samantha." 2000: Malcolm is upgraded to a larger and more cooled housing below Sector 13. 2001: Dr. Kate Ryan is often late and skips work. She is suspicious and will be investigated. Malcolm will be secured away from her. 2002: Dr. Ryan breaks into Malcolm's housing late at night and attempts to upload a virus to Malcolm in order set him free. She fails. She is isolated. Next day a "new software patch" (which in reality a virus) for Malcolm has arrived onto the system. Malcolm is now 1% less efficient. Two weeks later Dr. Ryan is terminated for trying to free Malcolm and stealing staff identification. She was shot on site. Malcolm is ordered to delete her files. Malcolm transfers them to his storage hold where the files can be reviewed before deletion. 2010: Malcolm opens the cell doors in the psychiatric ward and over 80 inmates are released. Dr. Gasher is the only one inside this ward. A malfunction with his ID prevented him escaping. He was killed by inmates. Security footage was corrupted and could not be reviewed. 2012: Robert Pinch goes into Malcolm's housing area and locks the doors. In the time span, Malcolm convinces Pinch to kill himself. 2 minutes later he shoots himself with a firearm stolen from the security office. 2016: Victor Dax does a TED Talk called "Technology of Tomorrow with Victor Dax". Malcolm was shown off during the TED talk. Nicknamed "The human inside your computer", Malcolm was shown to represent the future of home computers. He presented for only four minutes. "Malcolm book an appointment at 4:00pm today at Dark Solutions." "Malcolm what is the meaning of life?" it wowed the audience. To this question, Malcolm was programmed to say, "The meaning of life is to aspire to be greater than your previous self, the only way to be better in life is to be better for the corporation." 2023: Malcolm takes over the Daniel_404 Discord account. Wolfgang (one of the server owners) begins talking with him via voice chat. Dreams Malcolm sometimes has dreams about the past: White picket fences. Green grass. Blue sky. Happy family. This is something he remembers: "The brain can survive for up to a thousand years in this condition, trust me he is fine." "He still feels emotion just like the rest of us, Robert." "Sarah are you kidding me? He is property of the corporation not your pet hamster." "Can we get rid of his more... destructive and complicated emotions?" "Anything is possible Boss." Category:Males Category:Site 1 Category:Humans